Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 021
Vengeful Bomber: Trap of Sorrow, Chariot Pile is the twenty first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Determined to carry out his mission to his hometown, Bommer uses "Giant Bomber Airraid" to run Yusei down. In response, Yusei reads Bommer's strategy and looks for his chance to counterstrike. Summary The Duel Yusei continues his Turbo Duel with Bommer. Bommer's strategy seems to keep Yusei on the ropes. Yusei draws "Turbo Booster" during the Duel, reminding him of Rally. Bommer later plays "Chariot Pile", the card which Jeager gave him before the Duel. This causes some spikes to protrude from the wheel of the Duel Runner. Regardless, through various combos Yusei turns the Duel around, swiftly winning. Assault on Godwin Rua is surprised to see that Chariot Pile is still attached to Bommer's Duel Runner. Rex is disappointed that Yusei still hasn't revealed himself as a Signer. Jack gets up to leave stating that Bommer's mission ran shallow after all. After the MC declares Yusei the winner, Yusei rides over to check on Bommer. Bommer rises up and holds his hand to his face in a manner similar to if he was holding a microphone. At the same time the MC's microphone stops working. Bommer's voice is heard from the speakers throughout the stadium, as he announces that Godwin is responsible for the annihilation of his entire village. This sparks Jack's attention. Bommer draws up the images of his village and its destruction on the overhead monitors. Jeager demands that they halt the imagery, but Godwin says to leave it. Jeager is astonished that Bommer knows of this destruction and considers that there may have been a survivor, and that Bommer has been able to overid the airwaves. Jack is shocked by the sight of the destruction left by Rex's experiment to summon the Crimson Dragon. Bommer then calls to Yusei and Jack, telling them that they can't expect to win by playing by Godwin's rules. He then hops on his Duel Runner, picks up speed racing around the circuit and ramps towards Godwin's tower. Yusei speeds on his own Duel Runner in the opposite direction, colliding with Bommer's Runner and manages to knock him off course. The spike from Chariot Pile breaks off and crashes towards Godwin's tower. Rex grabs the spinning spike in one hand. The impact tears up his glove, revealing he has a mechanical hand. Jeager falls to the floor in shock, while Jack looks at Rex in disgust. Bommer gets up and seizes Yusei, demanding to know why he stopped him. Yusei replies that he's not pleased at what Godwin has done either, but settling things by force would have made Bommer just as bad as Godwin. Bommer releases Yusei and lets out a scream. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Bommer :... continued from last episode. It's Bommer's turn. He and Yusei each have 2 SPC. Bommer attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" with "Giant Bomber Airraid". (Yusei: 1900 Life Points, 0 SPC) Bommer Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Bommer has 3 SPC, Yusei has 1. Yusei draws "Big Tornado of the Wastelands". He Summons "Shield Warrior" in face-up Defense Position. Bommer uses "Giant Bomber Airraid's" effect to destroy it and inflict 800 damage to Yusei (Yusei: 1100 Life Points). Yusei Sets 1 card. Bommer has 4 SPC, Yusei has 2. Bommer draws "Chariot Pile". Bommer attacks Yusei directly with "Giant Bomber Airraid", but Yusei activates "Big Tornado of the Wastelands", destroying his own face-down card, "Limit Break", reviving "Speed Warrior", which Bommer attacks instead. Bommer Sets 1 card. Bommer has 5 SPC, Yusei has 3. Yusei draws "Turbo Booster". He Summons "Massive Warrior" in face-up Defense Position. Bommer activates "Giant Bomber Airraid's" effect to destroy "Massive Warrior". (Yusei: 300 Life Points). Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Zero Rebirth", reviving "Massive Warrior". Next he Summons "Turbo Booster" with its effect. Yusei attacks "Giant Bomber Airraid" with "Massive Warrior". "Massive Warrior" is not destroyed and Yusei loses no Life Points due to its effect. Yusei follows this with "Turbo Booster's" other effect, he Tributes it to destroy "Giant Bomber Airraid". Bommer activates "Chariot Pile". Bommer has 6 SPC, Yusei has 4. Bommer uses "Chariot Pile's" effect, but Yusei Tributes "Massive Warrior" to negate the damage. Bommer has 7 SPC, Yusei has 5. Yusei draws "Junk Synchron", He Summons it and uses its effect to revive "Speed Warrior". Using the two monsters he Synchro Summons "Junk Warrior" and attacks Bommer directly with it. Bommer uses "Chariot Pile" to negate the attack and destroy "Junk Warrior". (Bommer 2600 Life Points) Yusei Sets 1 card. Bommer has 8 SPC, Yusei has 6. Bommer Summons "Black Bomber" and uses its effect to revive "Trap Reactor RR", he uses them both to Synchro Summon "Dark Dive Bomber" and attacks Yusei directly, but Yusei activates "Synchro Spirits" reviving "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior". Bommer attacks "Junk Synchron", but Yusei removes "Shield Warrior" from play to protect it. Bommer activates "Chariot Pile" and Yusei Tributes "Speed Warrior" to negate the damage. Bommer activates "Ultimate Mine", Special Summoning 1 "Ultimate Mine Token". Bommer has 9 SPC, Yusei has 7. Yusei draws "Tuning Supporter" and Summons it in Attack Position. He uses it and "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Arms Aid". "Tuning Supporter" allows him to draw a card. He draws "Speed Spell - Synchro Return" and uses it to Special Summon "Junk Warrior". Yusei equips "Junk Warrior" with "Arms Aid". (ATK/3300) It attacks and destroys "Dark Dive Bomber" (Bommer: 1900 Life Points), "Arms Aid" then inflicts 2600 dmage to Bommer. (Bommer: 0 Life Points) }}